Computing devices typically utilize a variety of different memory and data storage devices. Recently, hybrid memory devices have become available that implement a combination of memory (e.g., volatile memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM)) and storage, e.g., non-volatile memory. One example of such a hybrid memory device is a non-volatile dual in-line memory module, or NVDIMM. While these devices can be useful in certain scenarios, current implementations limit ways in which the devices can be accessed and utilized by users and system resources.